I GET YOUR LOVE (Chanbaek GS)
by Edhachan312
Summary: FF Chanbaek GS gk suka gk usah baca
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Para pelanyat datang satu-persatu dantempat ini semakin ramai dipenuhi oleh manusia berbaju hitam. Baekhyun mulai menyuguhkan para tamu dengan minuman dan berbagai makanan.. stelah itu ia beristirahat sejenak sambil memakan roti karena sedari pagi perutnya belum diisi makanan. Sesaat kemudian liquid bening membasahi pipi Beakhyun,, ia mengingat masa" bersama sahabatnya Kang Seulgi yang telah pergi meninggalkannya untuk selamanya..

"Kenapa kau meninggalkan ku begitu cepat?! Lalu dengan siapa aku duduk? Dengan siapa aku curhat? Dengan siapa aku,,," Beakhyun tidak bisa melanjutkan kata"nya dan menangis kembali,, "Jika memang ini sudah takdirmu pergila dengan tenang dan jangan lupakan aku..." Gumam Baekhyun dalam hati.

Baekhyun menyender pada tembok. Tak bisa menahan kesedihannyan hingga larut dlam tangisnya.. seketika datang dan menatap sedih

Baekhyun hingga ikut larut dalam kesedihan bersama baekhyun..

Ditengah tengah kesedihan antara Baekhyun dan datanglah seorang pemuda tampan " Kang ajhumma.. Kang ajhussi memanggil anda. Ia menyuruh anda ke ruang tengah karena para tamu akan segera pulang" kata pemuda tadi...

'Chanyeol',, lebih lengkapnya 'Park Chanyeol' nama pemuda tadi. Ia adalah keponakan dari Tuan dan Nyonya Kang yg baru saja pindah dari Jepang dan akan melanjutkan sekolah nya di Seoul..

langsung mengusap air matanya kemudian beranjak pegi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang menangis sendirian,, selama beberapa detik Baekhyun menatap chanyeol dengan menangis. Mungki karena merasa iba dengan baekhyun akhirnya chanyeol menjulurkan tangannya dan memberikan sapu tangan kepada Baekhyun sembari berkata.. " Seulgi tidak akan suka jika melihat sahabatnya menangis,, dia tidak akan tenang disana,, jadi kau jangan menangis lagi" Bakhyun pun tidan menolak dan menghapus air matanya dengan sapu tangan yang diberikan chanyeol tadi,, sementara chanyeolsudah pergi menyusul .

Beberapa saat kemudian, tangisan baekhyun mulai reda,, kemuan baekhyun berjalan ke dapur dan membantu membersihkan piring-pirng kotor dan mulai mencucinya. Sementara Tuan dan Nyonya Kang pergi mengantar tamu sampai ke luar pintu,,

Akhirnya cucian piring baekhyun selesai dan tinggal mengaturnya di rak piring. Baekhyun segera mengangkat piring-piring itu menuju rak piring. tak sengaja baekhyun melihat cangkir bekas kopi lalu baekhyun mengambilnya dan berniat mencucinya. Namun saat hendak kembal ke washtafel tiba-tiba "Bruk..!" baekhyun tidak sengaja menambrak seseorang hingga bajunya menjadi kotor akibat tumpahan kopi ditambah cangkir yang ia bawa tadi yang telah hancue berkeping keping,,

"Oh... joesonghabnida agashi, saya tidak sengaja" kata baekhyun sambil membereskan cangkir yang pecah. Namun ketika baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya, ternyata yang dia tabrak adalah pemuda yang memberinya sapu tangan tadi. Baekhyun terdiam sejenak, dan chanyeol pun ikut membersihkan pecahan cangkir tadi " AW..!" baekhyun meringis saat tangannya terkena pecahan cangkir tadi "Hey... Kau tak apa? kau terluka! coba ku lihat?!" kata chanyeol sambil memperlihatkan ekspresi panik. sontak datanglah Tuan dan

"Ada apa ini? Tadi ajhuma mendengar suara yang pecah, baekhyun apa kau terluka?" tanya heran. mendengar pertanyaan , Baekhyun segera membersihkan pecahan cangkir dengan tangan berlumuran darah. "tidak apa apa ajhuma.. anda tidak perlu khawatir. saya hanya terluka sedikit dan pasti besok lukanya akan sembuh" kata baekhyun menegaskan.

Namun chanyeol membantah penjelasan yang diberikan baekhyun kepada "Aniyo ajhuma.. lukanya sangat parah. mustahil tidak parah, coba kalian lihat.. darahnya bercucuran. ihh,,, sangat menjijikan." Baekhyun menyerngit dan menatap chanyeol dengan sinis. "APA! Jijik?! Jika kau tidak ingin melihat ini, silahkan pergi. Kau membuat seseorang merasa tersinggung!"Kata baekhyunsambil berbalik meninggalkan Nyonyadan Tuan Kang serta Chanyeol yang menatapnya khawatir.

Dengan wajah murung baekhyun membuang pecahan cangkir tadi kedalam bak sampah . beberapa saat kemudian baekhyun merasa pusing sambil memegang tangan nya yang baekhyu merasa lemas dan tidak bisa menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya hingga ia terjatuh. namun disaat yang bersamaan chan yeol datang dan terkejut ketika melihat baekhyun yang hampir jatuh kemudian menangkapnya

"Hey.. baek sadarlah! ada apa denganmu?! Sadarlah!" Kata chanyeol panik dan langsung membawa baekhyun kekamar. setelah membaringkan tubuh baekhyun dikamar chanyeol lantas segera memanggil ,, beberapa menit kemudian baekhyun sadar dari pingsannya..

"Baek... kau tidak apa apa? Tanya khawatir "I.. ya saya tidak apa apa. Bibi tidak perlu khawatir. Oh iya.. saya mau pulang besok saya ada ujian " kata baekhyun sambil bangkit dan berdiri. "Dengan siapa kau pulang" Tanya "Saya akan pulang sendiri" tegas baekhyun.

Tiba tiba munculah chanyeol dan berkata "Saya yang akan mengantarnya bi.." Bekhyun diam dan menatap chanyeol namun ia tidak menolak ajakan itu.

mereka berjalan beriringan samapai didepan gerbang kemudian chanyeol membukakan pintu mobil untuk baekhyun *awwsosweet saat sudah didalam mobil baekhyun berkata "Lain kali.. kau tidak perlu melakukannya. Aku masih punya tangan untuk membukanya sendiri" Chanyeol hanya menatapnya acuh dan kembali fokus untuk menyetir.

Setelah samapai didepan rumah baekhyun chanyeol langsung menoleh kesamping dan mendapati baekhyun tertidur dikursi mobilnya. Ia tidak tega membangunkan baekhyun.

Tanpa sadar chanyeol memandangi baekhyun dengan lekat. Matanya tak berkedip melihat bibir tipis soft pink milik baekhyun "Hmmm.. kau memang waita idaman, kau terlihat cantik dan imut saat tidur seperti ini" Gumam chanyeol.

Disaat yang bersamaan baekhyun bangun dari tidurnya. Chanyeol yang saat itu sedang memandangi baekhyun sontak kaget dan mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan.

"Kenapa kau tidur lama sekali" kata chanyeol jutek "Kau sudah menunggu lama? kenapa tidak membangunkanku saja?" Kata baekhyun sambil membuka pintu mobil "Aku takut jika aku membangunkan mu kau akan marah" Jelas chanyeol.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk angguk sambil berbalik dan keluar dari mobil. "Hey.. nona Byun! kau seharusnya berterimakasih padaku, karna sudah mengantarmu pulang!" kata Chanyeol saat melihat baekhyun keluar dari mobil dan berjalan meninggalkannya.

Mendengar kata chanyeol baekhyun sontak menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik "Terima kasih..!" jawab baekhyun singkat kemudian berbalik dan melanjutkan langkahnya.

Chanyeol masih memperhatikan baekhyun yang semakin menjauh lalu ia tersenyum lebar.. "Kau memang wanita yang lucu" Katanya sambil cengengesan. setelah meliahat baekhyun sudah menghilang dibalik pintu rumahnya chanyeol pun pulang ke rumah .

Sesampainya dirumah chanyeol sudah Tuan dan diruang keluarga

"Antara besok dan lusa paman dan bibimu akan keChina untuk mengurus perusahaan kami disana. Kami titip rumah ini padamu" Kata tuan Kang membuka pembicaraan.

"Baik paman" jawab chanyeol tegas. "Besok kau akan mulai bersekolah di sekolah barumu kan? Disana kau tidak boleh berbuat macam macam. Oh.. dan satu lagi, jaga baekhyun baik baik.. dia anak yang pendiam dan pintar. Dia sudah ditinggal oleh kedua orangtuanya sejak kelas satu SHS. Jika besok kau bertemu dengannya sampaikan salamku padanya" Kata panjang lebar.

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Kemudian izin untuk kembali kekamarnya. Saat smapai dikamar chanyeol langsung membaringkan tubuh nya dikasur king size nya. Sejenak ia mengingat kejadian saat ia mengantar baekhyun pulang keruamhnya. Tanpa disadari chanyeol tersenyum sendiri sambil menatap langit kamarnya.

TBC

Annyeong chingudeul

Helda imnida panggil aja edha^^

gimana ffnya? gaje yak?

namanya juga newbie

chapter selanjutnya comingsoon ya

jangan lupa vote+comment


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Keesokan harinya Bekhyun pergi kesekolah ia memakai sepatunya dan bergegas agar tidak terlambat. Lain halnya dengan pemuda tampan yang masih bergelung nyaman dikasurnya ini, ia bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa jam sudah hampir menunjukkan pukul enam tigapuluh pagi. Mungkin karna cuaca diluar yang cukup mendung hingga ia mengira waktunya masih terlalu pagi untuk bangun.

yang baru saja selesai membuat sarapan menyerngit karna keponakannya yang tampan dan tinggi bak tiang listrik itu tak kunjung turun dari kamarnya untuk sarapan. Awalnya ia mengira chanyeol sudah pergi sekolah pagi sekali maklumlah murid baru harus datang cepat agar bisa beradaptasi dengan sekolah barunya pikir .

Saat ia keluar rumah untuk menyiram tanaman ia menatap heran mobil chanyeol yang masih terparkir rapi digarasi "Mungkin dia peri dengan naik bus" gumam . setelah selesai menyiram tanaman kembali kedalam rumah dan tidak sengaja matanya menatap sepatu sekolah yang akan digunakan chanyeol untuk sekolah hari ini. Tapi tunggu.. APA! Chanyeol.. lantas bergegas naik kelantai dua. Dan ternyata dugaannya benar. Ternyata chanyeol masih tidur dengan nyamannya dibalik selimut sambil memeluk guling kesayangannya.

menengok jam sebentar kemudian berterian "Park Chanyeol, jam berapa sekarang! Kau akan terlambat!" Sontak chanyeol bangun, ia lantas menabrak apapun yang ada didepannya. "Kenapa bibi tidak membangunkanku dari tadi? Aaaa... bajuku mana? Aduh..! Dasiku, dasiku...! Ocehnya lalu lalang.

Skip time. Chanyeol bergegas mengambil kunci mobilnya dan segera masuk kemobil. Setelah didalam mobil chanyeol lantas menancap gas mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Tak lama kemudian, Chanyeol sampai disekolah barunya "SM High School" Ia lalu memarkirkan mobilnya dan segera mengambil ranselnya dibangku belakang mobilnya dan keluar dari mobil. Sontak seluruh sorotan mata yeoja yang ada disana tertuju padanya. Chanyeol yang menyadari hal tersebut lantas bersikap gagah dan cool. Kemudian berjalan diantara yeoja yeoja tadi. "Wooow...! Ujar yeoja yeoja itu serempak. Disaat yang bersamaan seorang guru berkaca mata datang dan mendekati chanyeol "Apa kau murid baru?" Tanya guru itu. "Ne, seonsaengnim" Jawab chanyeol "Tapi saya tidak tau dimana kelas saya seonsaengnim" lanjut chanyeol. "kalau begitu mari saya antar ke kelasmu"

setelah beberapa menit berjalan akhirnya mereka sampai didepan kelas chanyeol. seketika kelas yang awalnya sunyi menjadi riuh krna teriakan yeoja yang heboh meliahat ketampanan chanyeol. "Tenang.. Hey tenang semuanya" Kin seonsaengnim berusaha menenangkan murid muridnya.

"Hari ini, kita kedatangan teman baru, saya harap kalian bisa saling membantu dan saling menghargai satu sama lain" terang kim seonsaengnim kemudian mempersilahkan chanyeol untuk memperkenalkan diri.

"Annyeonghaseo chingudeul cheoneun Park Chanyeol imnida. Saya pindahan dari Jepang,, mohon kerja samanya" ujar chanyeol sambil membungkukkan badannya.

Tak lama kemudian seorang yeoja dengan tubuh bak model mengancungkan tangannya seraya bertanya kepada chanyeol "Apa kau masih single?" tanya yeoja tadi. Sontak seluruh yeoja centil yang ada dikelas itu menatap chanyeol penuh harap. Sedangkan chanyeol hanya menatap yeoja itu dengan serius. Bukan yeoja yang tadi bertanya padanya melainkan yeoja yang sedang duduk tenang dibangkunya sambil membaca buku a.k.a baekhyun.

Dan ia tahu harus menjawab apa. "cheoseonghamnida tapi aku sudah punya yeojachingu" Jawab chanyeol dengan senyum tipisnya. Sontak yeoja yg bertanya tdi menatap chanyeol kecewa. Kim seonsaengnim pun menyuruh chanyeol untuk duduk. Tanpa basa basi chanyeol langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju bangku kosong *bangkuseulgidulu disamping bangku baekhyun.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?" Tanya chanyeol. "Tentu silahkan" jawab baekhyun singkat kemudian kembali membaca bukunya sedangkan chanyeol hanya duduk manis dan mendengarkan materi pembelajaran yang dijelaskan Kim seonsaengnim.

"Kriiiingg... kriiing!" Bel istirahat berbunyi. Semua murid berhamburan keluar kelas dan pergi kekantin. Lain halnya dengan baekhyun dan chanyeol. Merekan berdua hanya duduksambil membaca buku. Hingga datanglah yeoja yang tadi bertanya kepada chanyeol "hey,, tuan Park benarkah kau sudah memiliki yeojachingu?" Tanya yeoja itu. Namun chanyeol tidak menjawab "Ya sudah kalau tidak mau menjawab. Eemm.. bagaimana kalau kekantin. Ayo aku yang traktir" ajak yeoja itu sambil menarik lengan chanyeol. Karna chanyeol tidak ingin membuatnya kecewa, akhirnya dengan terpaksa ia pun menerima ajakan yeoja tersebut.

Saat sedang berjalan menuju kantin chanyeol dan yeoja tadi didorong oleh segerombolan namja yang berjalan begitu saja melewati mereka. Chanyeol dan yeoja tadi jatuh tersungkur. Kemudian chanyeol bangkit dan menolong yeoja itu berdiri "Kau tidak apa?" Tanya chanyeol "Aku tidak apa apa,bagaimana denganmu?" Tanya gadis itu kembali "Aku baik baik saja" Jawab chanyeol.

"Oh.. iya kupikir kau belum tau namaku. Kim hyuna, panggil saja hyuna" Kata yeoja itu "Oh.. ne salam kenal hyuna ssi" jawab chanyeol. "tidak usah terlalu formal panggil saja hyuna" canyeol hanya mengagguk. SEmpat hening beberapa saat hingga chanyeol membuka suara "aku tidak habis pikir dengan anak anak tadi. Bukankah mereka masih kelas 2? Kenapa mereka naik kekelas atas?*kelastiga " kata chanyeol.

Tiba tiba hyuna menepuk jidatnya "Astaga! Byun.. Byun Baekhyun...! Anak anak itu pasti mengganggu baekhyun lagi.. Ayo kita susul mereka.. Ppali..!" Kata hyuna sambil menunjukan ekspresi paniknya. Chanyeol yang mendengar itu langsung melotot kemudian lekas kembali kekelasnya.

Sesampainya disana chanyeol melihat murid murid berlarian menuju kelasnya. Melihat keramaian itu chanyeol segera masuk kekelas nya dan behimpitan dengan teman temannya yang lain.

Saat didalam kelas chanyeol melihat siswa kelas 2 yang menabraknya tadi sedang mengganggu baekhyun. Jumlah mereka ada tiga orang, dua diantaranya duduk disebelah kiri dan kanan baekhyun sedangkan yang satunya lagi duduk diatas meja didepan baekhyun yang chanyeol yakini adalah ketua geng nya. Sejenak chanyeol berpikir "Untuk apa aku peduli padanya. Mungkin saja namja itu adalah namjachingunya" gumam chanyeol dalam hati.

Saat hendak berbalik untuk keluar kelas tiba tiba "PLAK!" chanyeol yang mendengar itu langsung berbalik dan menatap baekhyun yang menangis dan melihat dengan jelas bekas tamparan dipipi baekhyun. Ketika ia ingin maju, matanya tidak sengaja bertemu dengan pandangan baekhyun yang menatapnya seolah menyuruh chanyeol mundur dan tidak ikut campur dalam masalahnya. Chanyeol yang melihat itu hanya bisa menahan amarahnya. Dan berdiri menyaksikan krjadian itu.

"Kau pikir aku mau denganmu? Kau hanya bajingan, dasar brengsek! Kau hanya bisa mempermainkan wanita. Jika aku menerimamu lalu akan kau apakan yeoja yeoja mu hah!" Kata baekhyun sambil berdiri dan melototi pemuda yang duduk didepannya.

"Ohh.. Jadi kau mulai beran melawanku? Hey... Kau hanya yeoja murahan, sok pintar,, padahal kau tidak berbeda jauh dengan jalang diluar sana. Benarkan?" kata namja itu. Sontak kedua teman namja tadi tertawa terbahak bahak sementara siswa lain hanya diam menatap kejadian itu.

Chanyeol semakin memanas. Ia tak tahan lagi dengan cemoohan yang diucapkan namja tadi. Chanyeol segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja baekhyun. "Kau tau kenapa baekhyun tidak menerimamu?" Tanya chanyeol sambil menggenggam tangan baekhyun dan menatap namja yang tadi menampar baekhyun. Sontak ketiga namja tadi menatap heran chanyeol.

"hey,hey,hey... Sepertinya kita kedatangan tamu baru.. sepertinya wajahmu asing bagiku. Kau murid baru ya?" kata namja yang menabrak chanyeol tadi.

"Apa pedulimu!" jawab chanyeol tegas "ouwhh.. kau sombong juga ternyata. Memangnya kau siapa hah! Berani sekali kau mencapuri urusanku dengan baekhyun?" tanya namja itu jengkel.

"Aku namjachingu nya baekhyun, jadi kau tidak berhak mengganggu pacar orang. Dan kuberitahu padamu! Aku akan bertunangan dengan baekhyun dua bulan lagi. Puass?!" Jawab chanyeol sinis. Baekhyun hanya diam tetapi dalam hatinya ia merasa kaget dengan ucapan chanyeol.

Tiba tiba 'Bbukk' namja itu menonjok chanyeol hingga sudut bibirnya berdarah. Baekhyun kaget "Hey,, kau tak apa?" tanya baekhyun sambil menunjukan raut kecemasannya. Baekhyun mengelap darah yang ada disela sela bibir chanyeol.

Chanyeol menatap mata baekhyun dan merbalik kearah namja sialan itu.

"Apa maumu hah!" tanya chanyeol sambil mendorong baekhyun kebelakang. Sontak dengan cepat chanyeol membalas pukulan namja tadi. Meja meja berantakan, buku tulis yang ada diatas beja berserakan .

Siswa siswi yang ada disana hanya dapat menatap kejadian yang ada didepannya tanpa dapat melerai siapapun mereka hanya diam karna takut jika mereka melerai mereka akan dipukuli juga.

Tak perlu waktu lama chanyeol dapat mengalahkan pemuda tadi yang saat ini sudah tergeletak lemah dilantai, sedangkan baekhyun hanya diam dan menangis. Ia merasa bersalah karna sudah melibatkan chanyeol dengan urusannya.

Pemuda itu bangkit dan menunjuk wajah chanyeol sambil berkata "Buktikan jika memang baekhyun itu yeojachingu mu brengsek!" ujar namja tadi sambil memegang perutnya. "Apa? Bukti? Baiklah jika itu maumu..!" Kata chanyeol sambil melangkah kearah baekhyun. Ketika sampai dihadapan baekhyun, chanyeol menatapnya dan mengusap air mata baekhyun sambil tersenyum kemudian berbalik menatap namja tadi.

"Perhatikan baik baik dan jangan berkedip" Kata chanyeol. Kemudian menarik tengkuk baekhyun dan 'Chup' chanyeol mencium bibir baekhyun mesra. Baekhyun yang terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan chanyeol, baekhyun awalnya berontak namun kekuatan chanyeol lebih besar darinya. Hinggan akhirnya ia hanya diam dan menikmati ciuman tersebut.

TBC

Akhirnya chapter 2 nya bisa update^^

mianhae updatenya lama

banyak typo nya jg

chapter 3 nya nyusul

okelah kalo gitu

Annyeong~


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ciuman yang awalnya hanya menempel itu berubah menjadi lumatan lumatan kecil. Chanyeol yang terbawa suasana karna merasa baekhyun membalas ciumannya lalu menggigit bibir bekhyun meminta izin untuk masuk lebih jauh kedalam mulut baekhyun.

"Eunghh.." baekhyun secara spontan membuka mulutnya, chanyeol lantas segera memasukan lidahnya dan mengeksplor gua hangat baekhyun. Baekhyun yang mulai kehabisan napas lantas memukul dada chanyeol agar ciuman itu terlepas.

"haaah... haaah.." Ciuman itu pun terlepas. Keduannya saling terengah. Baekhyun menatap chanyeol dalam diam sambil mengatur napasnya.

Sontak para brandalan yang mengganggu baekhyun tadi diam seribu bahasa, dan hampir tak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan chanyeol tadi.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa ramai sekali disini?" Tiba tiba Kim seosaengnim datang. Sontak ketiga pemuda tadi menegang karna kehadiran Kim seonsaengnim.

Chanyeol terlihat lemas, kemudian memegang pundak baekhyun. Baekhyun yang melihat kondisi chanyeol seperti itu lantas memegang kedua tangan chanyeol "Chanyeol.. Chanyeol kau tak apa?" Tanya Baekhyun khawatir.

"Brukk" Chanyeol terjatuh dan tak sadarkan diri. "Chanyeol!" Baekhyun terlihat panik sekaligus khawatir melihat chanyeol terjatuh dihadapannya. Kim seonsaengnim yang melihat itu lantas menghampiri mereka

Tanpa basa basi Kim seosaengnim lantas menyuruh siswa yang ada disana untuk mengangkat chanyeol dan membawanya ke UKS.

Baekhyun duduk disamping ranjang chanyeol. "Waaahh.. kau benar benar babak belur" gumam baekhyun "Kau seharusnya tidak ikut campur dengan urusanku. Mianhae sudah melibatkanmu dalam masalahku dan gomawo sudah menolongku dari tiga namja brengsek tadi" Lanjut baekhyun panjang lebar walaupun ia tau kalau chanyeol tidak akan bisa mendengarkannya.

Baekhyun lalu bangkit untuk mengambil alkohol dan kapas. Setelah mendapatkannya baekhyun lantas duduk kembali disamping ranjang chanyeol.

Dengan perlahan baekhyun mengusap kapas yang sebelumny telah ia beri alkohol itu pada sela sela bibir chanyeol yang lebam. Tanpa sengaja baekhyun menatap bibir chanyeol dan mengingat ciuman yang nekat dilakukan oleh chanyeol tadi. Tanpa ia sadari rona merah menghiasi pipinya, ia lantas berhenti mengusap alkohol kemudian duduk terdiam sambil menatap chanyeol.

"hemmh.." Chanyeol mulai tersadar dari pingsannya. Melihat hal terebut baekhyun lantas bangun dari tempat duduknya dan segera melangkah menuju pintu keluar.

"Heyy!.. Kau mau kemana? Bibirku masih sakit kau harus tanggung jawab" Kata chanyeol sambil membenarkan posisi duduknya diatas tempat tidur

Langkah baekhyun terhenti. Dengan penuh pertimbangan akhirnya baekhyun berbalik dan duduk kembali disamping tempat tidur chanyeol.

"Ambil kapasnya" perintah chanyeol. Baekhyun kemudian mengambil kapasnya dan memberikannya pada chanyeol. "Eeyy.. Kau saja yang mengusapnya, tanganku masih sakit" Kata chanyeol sambil melirik baekhyun.

Baekhyun kemudian melalukan apa yang diperintahkan chanyeol "kemarilah,, akanku obati lukamu." kata baekhyun sedikit gugup.

Chanyeol pun duduk berhadapan dengan baekhyun. Sebenarnya chanyeol juga gugup ketikan berhadapan dengan baekhyun. Dengan perlahan baekhyun mulai mengusap sudut bibir chanyeol yang lebam dengan alkohol.

"ehmm.. ngomong ngomong matamu lucu ya, seperti puppy. Hidungmu mungil.." Kata chanyeol sambil memperhatikan wajah baekhyun.

"Bisakah kau diam! Aku tidak akan bisa mengobati luka mu jika kau terus saja berbicara!" Kata baekhyun risih. Namun dalam hati ia sangat tersanjung dengan kata kata chanyeol tadi.

"Nah,, sudah selesai" kata baekhyun sambil membereskan peralatan yang digunakannya untuk mengobati chanyeol tadi.

"Gomawo" Ucap chanyeol sambil tersenyum tipis. Disaat yang bersamaan Kim seonsaengnim datang dan menghampiri chanyeol dan baekhyun "Aku sudah menyelesaikan masalah ini" Kata kim seonsaengnim

"Apa yang anda lakukan pada mereka bertiga?" Tanya baekhyun "pihak sekolah mengeluarkan mereka karna mereka sudah terlalu sering melanggar peraturan dan membuat onar disekolah ini" Kata kim seonsaengnim sambil duduk disamping baekhyun.

"Apa itu tidak berlebihan?" tanya baekhyun "Baekhyun.. aku sudah tentangmu.. kau sekali mendapat gangguan dari ketiga berandalan itu. Andai aku mengetahui hal itu dari dulu pasti sudah akan ku keluarkan mereka bertiga saat itu juga" Jelas kim seonsaengnim kepada baekhyun.

"Emm,, chanyel apa kau sudah baikan? Jika kau masih merasa sakit kau bolehberistirahat dirumah, kau boleh pulang. Nanti saya yang akan mengurus surat izinnya" Kata kim seosaengnim sambil menepuk pundak chanyeol.

"sepertinya saya tidak bisa pulang sendiri. tangan saya masih sakit, bolehkah saya pulang dengan baekhyun?" Kata chanyeol tak berani menatap baekhyun

"Oh geure.. Baekhyun kau pulanglah dengan chanyeol. Kau bisa menyetir mobilkan?" sebenarnya baekhyun bisa menyetir mobil. Ia dulu pernah belajar naik mobil bersama seulgi.

"memangnya tidak apa apa?" Tanya baekhyun ragu

"Tenang saja.. saya yang akan mengurus segalanya" Kata kim seonsaengnim sambil tersenyum lebar

Chanyeol bangit dari tempat tidur dan memperbaiki seragamnya dan berpamitan kepada kim seonsaengnim.

Chanyeol dan baekhyun masuk kedalam mobil. baekhyun mulai menyalakan mesin mobil dan menjalankannya. Selama perjalanan tak seorangpun dari mereka yang mengeluarkan suara. Suasana dimobil sangat sunyi, baekhyun yang fokus kejalanan dan chanyeol yang menatap keluar jendela.

"Kita sampai" kata baekhyun sambil mematikan mesin mobil. Ketika baekhyun melihat kekanan dilihatnya chanyeol yang sedang tertidur pulas "Hmmm.. Anak ini benar benar" kata baekhyun sambil menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya.

Akhirnya baekhyun memilih duduk sambil menggu chanyeol terbangun karna ia tak tega membangunkannya. Lama kelamaaan baekhyun merasa ngantuk dan lelah hingga ia aikut tertidur dimobil.

Saat baekhyun tertidur chanyeol terbangun kemudian berkata "Tetaplah disini, kau harus terus ada disisiku" Kata chanyeol lalu tertidur kembali. Baekhyun mendengar semua yang dikatakan chanyeol tetapi ia hanya memgira bahwa itu hanya mimpi Dan akhirnya mereka tertidur pulas dengan posisi chanyeol mengenggam tangan baekhyun.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Tok...tok..tok" ny.kang mengetuk jendela mobil chanyeol, sontak chanyeol yang tadinya tertidur pulas langsung terbangun begitu mendengar ketukan dari luar kaca mobilnya

"Oooh.. Sial" kata chanyeol sambil memegang dada nya karna masih dalam mode terkejut.

Chanyeol melihat Ny.Kang berdiri didisebelah kanan mobilnya. Kemudian ia menoleh kekiri dan melihat baekhyun yang tertidur pulas. Sekilas chanyeol melihat tangannya yg memegang tangan baekhyun dan tersenyum penuh arti.

Chanyeol kemudian membuka pintu mibilnya dan mendapati Ny.Kang yang sudah berdiri persis didepannya.

"Astaga chanyeol! Apa yang terjadi dengan wajahmu? Kau pasti berbuat ulah disekloah barumu" oceh Ny.Kang sambil mengamati wajah keponakannya itu.

"Aishh.. Molla, tanyakan saja pada baekhyun" ujar chanyeol yang lantas meninggalkan Ny.Kang dan baekhyun yang masih tertidur.

Ny.Kang lantas membuka pintu mobil disebelahnya tempat baekhyun tertidur dan membangunkannya. Setelah bangun dari tidurnya Ny.Kang mengajak baekhyun masuk kedalam rumah.

Sesampainya diruang tamu Ny.Kang melihat chanyeol yang berbaring diatas sofa dan mengajak baekhyun duduk disofa disebelah chanyeol.

"Apa hari ini terjadi sesuatu? Hey.. Chanyeol kenapa wajahmu seperti eoh?!!" Tanya Ny.Kang khawatir

Chanyeol lantas bangun dan bersandar pada sofa "hari ini adalah hari sialku!! Aku dikeroyok murid kelas dua dan.." 'aku mencium baekhyun' gumam chanyeol dalam hati sambil tersenyum

"Dan.. Dan apa? Lalu apa yang terjadi??" Tanya Ny.Kang penasaran membuyarkan lamunan chanyeol.

"Dan kata kim seonsaengnim mereka sudah dikeluarkan dari sekolah" lanjut chanyeol.

"Hmm.. Yasudah kalau begitu kaalian beristirahatlah. Aku akan membuatkan kalian minuman dul." Kata Ny.Kang yang beranjak kedapur.

Setelah Ny.Kang menghilang dari ruang tamu keheningan melanda chanyeol dan baekhyun.

"Hey.. Baek kemarilah" ucap chanyeol memecah keheningan.

"Untuk apa?" Tanya baekhyun heran.

"Aku bilang kemari, jangan banyak tanya" perintah chanyeol lagi. Akhirnya baekhyun duduk disamping chanyeol.

"Coba ku lihat.." kata chanyeol sambil memegang pipi kiri baekhyun bekas tamparan tadi. Baekhyun hanya diam merasakan kehanyatan tangan chanyeol yang berada dipipinya.

"Wahh.. Pipimu agak lebam.. Apa ini sakit?" Tanya chanyeol khawatir.

"Oh.. Ehmm.. Ya lumayan, tidak terlalu sakit" kata baekhyun sambil memalingkan wajahnya

"Minumannya sudah siap.." kata Ny.Kang datang dengan membawa dua gelas minuman dan diletakkan diatas meja.

"Owh iya.. Paman kmana? Dari tadi aku tidak melihatnya" tanya chanyeol penasaran.

"Pammanmu sedang mengurus perpindahannya kejepang. Owh.. Bibi lupa memberitahumu sesuatu. Paman dan bibi akan berangkat kejepang nanti malam" jelas Ny.Kang

"Kenapa cepat sekali" tanya baekhyun

" cabang perusahaan kami dijepang sedang mengalami masalah jadi kami harus memperbaikinya secepat mungkin,baekhyun" kata Ny.Kang memberi pengertian pada baekhyun.

SKIP TIME

Setelah mengantar Tuan Ny.Kang kebandara rencananya baekhyun akan menginap dirumah keluarga kang untuk semetara waktu. Karna itu pesan dari Ny.Kang.

Saat diperjalanan baekhyun menyuruh chanyeol untuk mengantarnya kerumah karna bbaekhyun perlu mengambil beberapa perlengkapannya dirumah.

Setelah sampai didepan rumah baekhyun lantas keluar dari mobil chanyeol.

"Tunggu disini aku akan segera kembali" kata baekhyun kemudian berjalan meninggalkan chanyeol.

"Yak!! Tunggu aku" kata chanyeol keluar dari mobilnya.

"Kenapa kau keluar? Akukan sudah bilang untuk menungguku dimobil saja!" Kata baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku takut sendiri dimobil. Bagaimana kalau ada yang menculikku atau tiba tiba afa psikopat yang datang kemudian membunuh ku" kata chanyeol lebay

"Kau berlebihan. Sepertinya kau sudah terlalu banyak menonton drama" kata baekhyun sambil menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya. Dan melanjutkan langkahnya diikuti chanyeol dibelakangnya.

Saat tiba didepan pintu rumah baekhyun berbalik "kau mau masuk atau tidak? Kalau tidak mau diam disini saja!!" Kata baekhyun

"Aku mau masuk saja. Minggir minggir" kata chanyeol sambil menyenggol lengan baekhyun. "Huuhh.. Dasar!!" Keluh baekhyun.

Saat tiba diruang tamu baekhyun langsung menyalakan laampu. Namun saat baekhyun menekan saklar lampunya tak kunjung menyala.

"Ada apa dengan lampu ini? Huhh.. Menyebalkaan" kata baekhyun masih berusaha menyalakan lampunya.

"Ada apa? Kenapa dengan lampunya? Tanya chanyeol sambil menekan saklar lampu. "Haahh.. Sepertinya lampunya agak longgar. Mungkin aku bisa memperbaikinya. Bisa kau ambilkan aku tangga" perintah chanyeol, dan baekhyunpun menurutinya.

"Hey.. Pegang tangganya dengan benar" kata chabyeol sambil menaiki tangga. Saat sudah berada ditangga paling atas chayeol pun memperbaiki lampu tadi.

"Drtt.. Drtt..drtt.." hp baekhyun bergetar ia lantas mengangkat telponnya dan melepaskan pegangan pada tangga.

"Yakk.. Yakk.. Kenapa kau lepas" kata chanyeol cemas pasalnya tangga yang ia naiki mulai bergoyang.

"Yak!! Andwe..."

"Brukk..!!"

Chanyeol terjatuh dari tangga dan tidak dengaja menindih baekhyun yang ada dibawahnya. Tanpa mereka sadari bibi mereka bertemu.

Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan. Mata sipit itu seketika membola melihat apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini dan langsung mendorong chanyeol yang ada diatasnya

Chanyeol lantas bangun dan membantu baekhyun bangun. Dan duduk saling berhadapan

"Maaf... Aku tidak sengaja, sungguh "

Kata chanyeol menjelaskan dalam kondisi duduk saling berhadapan.

TBC

Gimana ff nya??

Makin gk nyambung ya??

Mian kelamaan update

Soalnya kmaren sibuk buat persiapan

Hari guru ama uas.

Owh iya karna bentar lagi uas

Sepertinya ff ini bakal lama

Updatenya. So ditunggu aja ya

Gimana kelanjutannya

Bakal diusahain fast update kok:)

Annyeong...


End file.
